Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (film)
Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (ang. Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince) – amerykańsko-brytyjski film z''' 2009,wyreżyserowany przez Davida Yatesa, oparty na książce J. K. Rowling o tym samym tytule. W filmie występują, tak jak we wcześniejszych częściach: Daniel Radcliffe jako Harry Potter, Emma Watson jako Hermiona Granger i Rupert Grint jako Ronald Weasley. Fabuła Voldemort terroryzuje zarówno świat mugoli jak i czarodziejów, nigdzie już nie jest bezpiecznie, nawet w Hogwarcie. Harry domyśla się, iż niebezpieczeństwo znajduje się poza murami zamku. Dumbledore przygotowując się do ostatecznej bitwy, skupia swą uwagę na przygotowaniu Harry’ego do walki z Czarnym Panem, do której dojdzie prędzej czy później. Wspólnie poszukują słabego punktu Voldemorta, czegoś, co będzie kluczem, by zwiększyć szanse Harry’ego. Dyrektor rekrutuje swojego starego dobrego kolegę i przyjaciela – profesora Horacego Slughorna, który mimo, iż ceni spokój i ciszę, posiada bardzo istotne informacje. Tymczasem uczniowie stają przed nowym przeciwnikiem jakim są... hormony. Harry odkrywa w sobie coraz większy pociąg do Ginny, która jednocześnie zdaje sobie sprawę z istnienia Deana Thomasa. Lavender Brown czuje, że tym jednym jedynym jest Ron, ale mimo wszystko odpuszcza sobie stosowanie takich 'prymitywnych' metod jak czekoladki Romildy Vane. Jest również zdominowana przez zazdrość Hermiona, zdeterminowana w tym co robi, by nie ukazać swych prawdziwych uczuć. Tylko jeden uczeń pozostaje powściągliwy – Draco Malfoy. Miłość wisi w powietrzu, jednak na pierwszym planie dominuje tragedia. Hogwart może już nie pozostać taki sam, jak kiedyśthumb|300px|left.thumb|172px|Severus Snape książę półkrwi Obsada Pozostałe Ważniejsze postacie z książki, które nie zostały umieszczone w scenariuszu filmu: * Tom Riddle Sr * Meropa Gaunt * Morfin Gaunt * Marvolo Gaunt * Bob Ogden * Chefsiba Smith (sceny usunięte) * premier rządu Wielkiej Brytanii * Sybilla Trelawney * Jęcząca Marta * Percy Weasley Ciekawostki * Zdjęcia do filmu kręcono w Leavesden w Anglii oraz w Nowej Zelandii. * Początkowo sceny z Heleną Bonham Carter miały być kręcone w listopadzie, jednak gdy okazało się że aktorka jest w ciąży postanowiono nakręcić je dopiero zimą. * Produkcja filmu rozpoczęła się 13 września 2007, a zakończyła się 22 lipca 2008, czyli nie trwała nawet roku. * W filmie ponownie usunięto postać skrzata domowego Zgredka. * Postacie jak Meropa Gaunt, Morfin Gaunt, Marvolo Gaunt, Chefsiba Smith, Jęcząca Marta, Tom Riddle (senior) mieli pojawić sie w filmie, ponieważ zrobiono na planie Dom Gauntów; sceny te zostały nakręcone lecz ostały usunięte a aktorów którzy mieli zagrać te postacie nigdy nie ujawniono. * Bill Nighy zagrał Rufusa Scrimgeouer lecz wycięto sceny z jego udziałem, Bill powtórzył swoją rolę w Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (film). * O role 16 letniego Tom'a Riddle'a ubiegał się ponownie Christian Coulson lecz reżyser powiedział że jest za stary. * Do roli Toma Marvolo Riddle'a zatrudniono trzech aktorów (właściwie dwóch) byli nimi: ** Hero Fiennes-Tiffin (zagrał 11 letniego Riddle'a) ** Frank Dillane (zagrał 16 letniego Riddle'a) ** Michael Berendt (zagrał 18 letniego Riddle'a) (sceny usunięte) * Jaskinia w której spoczywa horkruks to poczęśći studio i naprawdę jaskinia. * Różdżki wykonane są z gumy, a nie z drewna (choć w niektórych scenach są drewniane). * Jessie Cave pokonała ponad 7000 tysięcy dziewcząt ubiegających sie o rolę Lavender Brown. * Młodego Horacego Slughorna zagrał Jim Broadbent tylko przefarbowano mu włosy. * W scenie w jaskini Dumbledore'a i Radcliffe'aw niektórych scenach zastępował dublerzy. *W książce Dumbledore dostrzega, że Slughorn nie został zabity na początku powieści ponieważ nad jego domem nie było Mrocznego Znaku. W filmie zauważa to po tym, że krew na ścianach jest smocza, a nie ludzka. *W powieści Tonks znajduje Harry'ego w pociągu, w filmie znajduje go Luna. *W książce kiedy Harry spędzał święta w Norze odwiedził go minister magii Rufus Scrimgeour. W filmie ministra w ogóle nie ma. *Oprócz wielu zmian fabuły zostały także dodane nowe sceny. Jedną z nich jest atak śmierciożerców na Norę i spalenie jej. Scena jednak nie ma kontynuacji, widz nie dowiaduje się, w jaki sposób udało się uratować dobytek Wesleyów. *W filmie Dumbledore zabrał Harry'ego do Slughorna ze stacji metra w Little Whinging. W książce Dumbledore zabrał go z Privet Drive. *W powieści Harry oglądał w myślodsiewni sześć różnych wspomnień (Ogdena, Morfina Gaunta, skrzatki Bujdki, Slughorna oraz dwa Dumbledore'a), w filmie oglądał tylko dwa wspomnienia (jedno Dumbledore'a i jedno Slughorna). W filmie Harry nie dowiedział się w ogóle o pucharze Helgi Hufflepuff ani o tym, że Voldemort lubi gromadzić trofea, słynne historyczne przedmioty magiczne; Dumbledore nie powiedział mu też o swoich podejrzeniach dotyczących Nagini i pełnienia przez nią roli horkruksa. Sceny były ważne, ponieważ te horkruksy pojawią się w siódmej części, a Harry jak sam przyznał nigdy nie pomyślałby, że zwierzę też może byc horkruksem. ' *W filmie nie ma profesor Trelawney. Harry nie dowiaduje się, że to Snape podsłuchał przepowiednię i przekazał jej treść Voldemortowi. *W filmie nie ma bitwy o Hogwart, bo śmierciożercy zaraz po zamordowaniu Dumbledore'a uciekają z zamku. W książce na wieży przebywa tylko Draco (potem przybywają śmierciożercy i po chwili Snape), a inni śmierciożercy walczą z nauczycielami i uczniami Hogwartu. *W filmie nie jest wspomniany związek Fleur Delacour z Billem Weasleyem. *Całkowicie została usunięta scena pogrzebu Dumbledore'a. ' ''' *W filmie, Harry zużywa cały eliksir Felix Felicis, by zdobyć wspomnienie profesora Slughorna. W książce wypija on tylko trochę, a resztę przekazuje swoim przyjaciołom, by użyli go podczas bitwy. *W filmie Harry całuje Ginny pierwszy raz w Pokoju Życzeń. W książce dzieje się to w dormitorium Gryfonów podczas świętowania z okazji wygranego meczu. *W filmie Ginny nie kupuje Arnolda, Puszka Pigmejskiego. Jest on pokazany dopiero w połowie filmu. W książce Ginny kupuje go podczas wizyty w sklepie braci, Freda i George'a, na początku książki. *W filmie to Ginny ukrywa książkę Księcia Półkrwi, przez co Harry nie zauważa diademu Roweny Ravenclaw. W książce sam chowa podręcznik, przestawiając przy tym popiersie, na którym kładzie diadem. *W filmie Slughorn pyta Hagrida, jak udało mu się zabić Aragoga, w książce nie popełnia tej omyłki. *W filmie tuż przed przybyciem Malfoy'a na wieżę, Harry ukrywa się na rozkaz Dumbledore'a. Malfoy pozbawia Dumbledore'a różdżki. Po chwili przybywa reszta śmierciożerców, a Bellatrix rozkazuje Malfoy'owi zabić Dumbledore'a. Ten jednak waha się. W tej samej chwili Harry'ego znajduje Snape, który gestem pokazuje mu aby był cicho, a następnie wychodzi z ukrycia i rzuca zaklęcie Avada Kedavra na Dumbledore'a. W książce zaś Dumbledore mówi Harry'emu by ten schował się pod pelerynę-niewidkę a po przybyciu Malfoy'a rzuca na niego niewerbalne zaklęcie obezwładniające, tracąc zarazem możliwość obrony przed Malfoy'em, który zaklęciem pozbawia go różdżki. Harry patrzy na zaistniałą sytuację, nie mogąc się ruszyć. *W filmie nie dowiadujemy się, że Harry odziedziczył po swoim ojcu chrzestnym, Syriuszu skrzata domowego - Stworka oraz dom. *W tej części wyraźnie widać, że po śmierci Dumbledore'a, jego różdżka leży na biurku w gabinecie dyrektora szkoły. A w następnej części Harry'ego Pottera wg książki Voldemort będzie wyjmował tę różdżkę z grobu Dumbledore'a. *W książce Tonks i Lupin zostają parą po śmierci Dumbledore'a. W filmie możemy usłyszeć, jak w Boże Narodzenie Nimfadora zwraca się do Remusa "skarbie", co może sugerować, że już wtedy są parą. *Film w ciągu pierwszych pięciu dni przyniósł dochód w wysokości 400 mln dolarów. *24 maja 2008 r. na 2 miesiące przed zakończeniem zdjęć do filmu, odtwórca roli Marcusa Belby Robert Knox został zamordowany przy wejściu do baru w londyńskiej dzielnicy Sidcup przez Karla Normana Bishopa. Zabójca został skazany na dożywocie *W filmie Dumbledore mówi, że horkruksem mogą być zwykłe przedmioty, choćby pierścień czy dziennik. W książce jednak wyraźnie zaznacza, że Voldemort '''nieprzypadkowo wybrał horkruksy; nie pozwoliłby, żeby cząstki jego cennej duszy były utkwione w bezwartościowych przedmiotach. *W filmie podczas śniadania w Wielkiej Sali''' 'Harry , Ron i Hermiona rozmawiają o zerwaniu Weasley'a z Lavender Brown. Stwierdzają, że wygląda dziwnie i oglądają się za siebie, aby ją zobaczyć. Lavender też była w Gryffindorze, więc '''dlaczego siedzi przy innym stole '?' Linki zewnętrzne Kliknij, a zobaczysz cały film Przypisy Kategoria:Filmy